C.O.V.
is the first kaiju in the Ultraman Gaia TV series to appear on Earth. *Subtitle: *Varsite Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I Arriving on Earth through a wormhole, C.O.V burst out of what is to believed to be a meteorite. Panic entered the streets as the monster released several blasts of energy into buildings and destroying them. As X.I.G sent out their fighter jets to take care of the monster, Fighter 2 was brought down by the beast, a young man, Gamu Takayama watched as the other Fighters engaged on the beast. Suddenly, time began to slow down and stop, following a hole appearing beneath Gamu and causing him to fall through, revealing the giant, Ultraman Gaia. Gamu then becomes the host of Gaia, and the two fuse to fight C.O.V together. After nearly getting defeated by the gigantic terror, Gaia uses the Photon Edge, destroying the 1st C.O.V. Generation II C.O.V returns as in Ultraman Gaia episode 10 "Rock Fight". This version of C.O.V was a female member of the species. As a ship (called Varsite) emerged from the same wormhole the original C.O.V came from, X.I.G arrives and attacks Varsite with everything they have. When it was discovered that the ship is housing thousands of eggs, each containing baby C.O.V's, the attack grew stronger. Eventually, and with the help of Team Crow's rock n' roll music, the ship crash-lands in an uninhabited area in Alaska. As the smoke cleared, a familiar roar is heard as the second generation of C.O.V emerged from the ship. Seeing the creature, Gamu immediately transforms into Ultraman Gaia. Slashing and striking the silver and red hero, C.O.V II put up a valiant fight. When the surviving eggs began to hatch, Gaia tried to destroy them, but the adult grabbed him from behind and the babies opened fire on him. As she had Gaia at her mercy, the Fighters turned their attention to the oversize monster. As their planes began to fire, the baby C.O.Vs began to fire on them. Switching to the more pressing target, the war machines obliterated all the babies in a fiery blitz. Gaia then quickly gained the upper hand, pummeling C.O.V II with a series of strong punches and kicks. The hero grabbed the creature and threw it to the ship she came from. As C.O.V II was knocked out, Gaia unleashed the Quantum Stream and destroyed the second C.O.V completely as well as the alien ship. Baby C.O.V. The are the infants that were hatched from the eggs carried by the ship that C.O.V. II was searching for. After the nest crashed in a forest Cybernetic Organism Vanguard 2 made herself known as he examined the wreckage of the nest. Gamu quickly turned into Ultraman Gaia once he got a good look of the giant creature. Gaia outmaneuvered and dodged the monster's attacks, and while Cybernetic Organism Vanguard did land some hits it wasn't enough to dominate him. Once the Baby C.O.V.s hatched, Gaia sought their destruction with a Quantum Stream only for his enemy to grab him as the babies used their remarkably powerful energy blasts on him. XIG arrived in time to save Gaia and lure the babies away from their guardian. While the babies tried they were no match for XIG's assault. Super C.O.V Alchemy Stars used a machine to open a worm hole, in order to gain access to galaxy M19, aka the Dark Nebula; the source of the kaiju. This however instead allowed two revived and improved kaiju, , allied with Super Pazuzu. The two absorbed the energy in the wormhole and were powered up when arriving on Earth. Ultraman Gaia, who was already on the scene trying to stop Alchemy Stars, attacked them, but he was over powered. Team Crow was easily taken down by Super Pazuzu's horn lightning while Super C.O.V blasted away at the Alchemy Stars base. Hiroya Fujimiya became Ultraman Agul and the two heroes fought back. The two super monsters were of no match for the combines might of Earth's guardians and after Gaia became Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version the assaults continued and ended with both heroes using the Photon Stream attacks to destroy the two kaiju. Trivia *C.O.V. stands for C'osmic '''O'rganism 'V'anguard. **An alternate version is 'C'ybernetic 'O'rganism 'V'anguard. *C.O.V II is a female. *The C.O.V II suit is later modified to make Syazac. *Super C.O.V's suit was modified from the original generation's costume. *The Baby C.O.V suit was later modified to make Baby Syazak. *C.O.V's roar is modified raptor hiss from the movie Jurassic Park. Ultraman Ginga C.O.V participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against All the Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is unknown where the Spark Doll of C.O.V has fallen. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S At some point during the Dark Spark War, a Super C.O.V. became a spark doll. It was used along with Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas & Gan Q by Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Data - Super= Super C.O.V. Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 170,000 t *Origin: M91 stellar system Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Hand Blades: Super C.O.V. is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. Super C.O.V I.png|Energy Blast }} - Generation II= Generation II Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Varsite Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: C.O.V II can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Hand Blades: C.O.V II is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. *Varsite: C.O.V II can house itself into the Varsite for transportation. C.O.V.II Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast - Baby= Baby C.O.V. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: M91 stellar system, Varsite Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: Baby C.O.V can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Varsite: Baby C.O.V can house themselves into the Varsite for transportation and protection. COV baby.png|Energy Blast }} - Varsite= Varsite is a colossal gigantic spacecraft-like cocoon that were sent to Earth to deliver a colony of C.O.V. for Earth invasion. Stats *Height: Unknown *Length: 800 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: M91 Stellar System Powers and Abilities *Flight: Varsite can self-levitate to fly in the void of space. *Radio Wave disrupt: Varsite can unleash an unknown pulse that can disrupt radio waves to block all types of communication devices. *Light Bullet Stream: Varsite can launch a stream of light bullets upon detecting an enemy. Weakness High volume radio waves such as heavy metal musics can damage the Varsite from inside. }} Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga S, Super C.O.V was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Super C.O.V, alongside Fire Golza, Gan Q, Melba and Reigubas was used by Exceller to become Five King. Since Super C.O.V had few powers or abilities, his Energy Blasts were only shown, when they were used to kill Ultraman Ginga Strium. Super C.O.V was later destroyed by the combinedattack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Figure Release Information The Super COV 6-inch figure was released by Bandai in 1999 and repainted with an orange paintjob in 2009 and released together with the Daikaiju Battle RR data cards. The Super C.O.V have 4 points of articulation but the flaw in it is its shorter than Super Pazuzu. But, it is afigure that is still well worth it. Bandai Super COV Vinyl Figures.jpg|Super COV figures. (Left to Middle) Original & (Right)Repaint. 185px-Spark_Doll_C.O.V.png|Super C.O.V Spark Doll Gallery C.O.V_I.png COVo.png COV v Ultraman Gaia.png COV v Ultraman Gaia I.png C.O.V_vs_Gaia.png Gaia v C.O.V.png COV II.png C.O.V._II.png COV._II.png 38088c9c8ff6afee5c1990d0f8b101e8.jpg Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu.png Pazuzu-COV.png Gaia v2 Agul v2 v Kaiju v2.png fb-shin-ulden-064.jpg|Gaia vs Super C.O.V Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Galaxy M91 Residents Category:Aliens Category:Female Members